Phoenix Biosystem has successfully designed, developed and demonstrated the feasibility of a sensitive, versatile, multiplexed biosensor prototype system for protein analysis during PHASE I. The proposed sensor array will support flexible configuration to assay for several tens of biomarkers in a small footpoint. The goal of the proposed PHASE II research will be to expand the assay menu to include additional cancer biomarkers and develop a fully functional, field deployable prototype to complete the technology development to be done in coordination with the CPTC community to integrate the platform into the techology assessment programs and into the greater scientific community.